


Brithday 2.0

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Como paso Louis su cumpleaños del 2013, Lo escribi antes de saber de la abuelita de Louis, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis cumple años, Harry le tiene un regalo, o esa es la idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brithday 2.0

* 

Harry volvió a checar el celular e impaciente lo golpeo contra su barbilla, estaba frente al espejo, se dio otra mirada, quería estar completamente perfecto, aunque no se veía diferente de otros días, los mismos pantalones ajustados, un suéter amplio que le caía bien sobre sus caderas, sus botines de siempre, el mismo cabello.

Lo único que era diferente era su mirada, estaba más brillante que otros días, era esperado que se encontrara con esa mirada, justo esa noche, con lo que había preparado. 

El celular timbro, emocionado contestó.

-¿Qué te hace tardar tanto?-murmuró rápidamente-  
Tengo tan buenos planes para esta noche…

-Cariño, por mucho que me encante que me cuentes tus cosas, por favor, no quiero saber los planes que tienes esta noche-su madre le contestó.

Harry se ruborizo un poco-Lo siento mamá, pensé que eras…

-Lo sé, no quiero interrumpir tu linda velada, pero olvide decirte que mañana temprano van a llegar los regalos para tus primos, necesito que los recibas.

-¿Qué tan temprano?-Harry preguntó saliendo del cuarto y apagando las luces.

-Las ocho de la mañana…

-Mamá-se quejó Harry-¿Quieres que estés despierto a esa hora?

-Si yo me fui esta noche de mi casa para que la tuvieras para ti solo con tus grandiosos planes, tu puedes recibir los regalos-dulcemente Anne le contestó- No reniegues Harry.

-Lo que sea-dijo entrando a la cocina y viendo por el filo de la ventana, sorprendentemente la calle estaba despejada, ni una sola fan curiosa por ahí, gracias a dios-voy a recogerlos.

-Gemma llega a las nueve de casa de su amiga-le recordó su madre-por favor, te quiero presentable a esa hora, nada de dejar la casa hecha un desastre.

-Por favor-Harry rodo los ojos dejándose caer en la mesa- Gemma me ha visto en situaciones comprometedoras, además la casa va a estar bien, solo necesito mi cuarto- le dijo sin nada de vergüenza- toda la casa estará como la dejaste hace unas horas.

-De todos modos te lo recuerdo- Anne suspiro- cuídate Harry, y dile que quiero desearle feliz cumpleaños, pero voy a esperar a mañana que lo vea.

-Claro mamá, gracias por todo.

-De nada amor, nos vemos mañana.

Su madre colgó y el dejo el celular cerca de sus manos, donde podía tomarlo al instante, la casa estaba bien acomodada, de todas maneras su madre exageraba, hace unas semanas cuando le dijo que quería la casa ese día para la sorpresa que tenía preparada su madre no había hecho tanto drama, incluso su padrastro dijo que era muy romántico, Gemma se burló un poco de él, pero de todas maneras no tuvo problemas en quedarse esa noche en casa de una amiga.

Así que todo estaba listo, estaba él solo, en casa de su madre, su cuarto se encontraba muy bien acomodado, todo listo, solo faltaba lo más importante esa noche.

Louis Tomlinson, el chico que hacía una hora oficialmente tenía 22 años y que no se había dignado a llamarlo para decirle que ya estaba cerca.

Le había pedido que antes de llegar a Doncaster se pasara por su casa en Holmes Chapel, dijo que sí, que claro que lo haría, pero aún no llegaba.

-¿Dónde estás Louis?-murmuró para sí mismo, se puso de pie para hacer algo, checo su twitter, cuidando de no contestar nada, había puesto un Tweet diciendo que dormiría todo el día, hasta la cena, era casi lo que planeaba hacer.

El timbre de su casa sonó, corriendo fue a abrir, Louis le sonrió debajo del gorro que llevaba en la cabeza, una mochila en la mano y su celular en la otra.

-Iba a llamarte-murmuró con su vocecilla- pero quería darte una sorpresa.

-¿Llamando al timbre es tu sorpresa?-Harry lo dejo entrar pero lo apreso contra la puerta apenas esta se cerró-Eres pésimo para esto.

Louis dejo la mochila en el piso y se cruzó de brazos-Harold, soy muy mayor ahora, no le hables así a los mayores- intentó no sonreír, pero no pudo, una finita sonrisa se coló por sus labios- chico malo-subió la mano para palmear la mejilla de Harry.

El rizado detuvo el movimiento con su mano y se puso recto frente a él-Puedes tener 22-le murmuró acariciando su mano, viéndolo a los ojos- pero todavía tienes que ponerte de puntillas para besar a tu novio de 19.

Louis abrió la boca ruborizándose y negando-Eso si quisiera besarlo.

-Pero es que si quieres-Harry dejo las palmas de sus manos contra la cabeza de Louis, le observo los labios sonriendo.

Louis se dio por vencido y subió la manos al cuello de Harry para poder sostenerse, rodo los ojos antes de ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Harry, cuando lo hizo sonrió antes de combinar sus labios delgados con los labios gruesos de Harry.

Harry solo espero unos segundos antes de tener el control del beso, los labios se movieron lentamente, acariciándose con cariño, cuando Harry poso su lengua sobre Louis este no tarde en abrir la boca para permitirle la entrada, termino por cargar a Louis por la cintura un poco y levantarlo del piso para poder besarse más cerca. Cuándo sintió que necesitaban aire lo sostuvo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Feliz Cumpleaños-le dijo sobre los labios- Espero que haya sido un buen año para ti.

Louis recargó su frente contra Harry- Sigues a mi lado, no puedo pedir mucho más.

Harry suspirando lo dejo de nuevo en el piso, pero no le soltó la cintura, con su nariz acaricio la de Louis, luego llevo su mano hasta la mandíbula de Louis.

-Me rasure para ti-Louis dijo divertido.

-Te rasuraste para el video-Harry por fin se alejó, tomo su mano y lo guio por la casa- pero te vez hermoso de esa manera.

-Oh Harold-Louis le pego en la espalda- me haces ruborizar.

-Esa es la idea-Harry le dijo por el hombro- hoy eres todo lo que quieras ser.

Louis lo pensó un momento antes de contestar, quería decirle algo gracioso, pero no pudo-Quiero pasarla con mi novio, solo eso suena bien.

Harry se detuvo, se dio la vuelta, mordiéndose el labio lo acercó por la cintura- Quiero que la pases con tu novio, eso suena fantástico.

-¿Sí?-Louis alejó la cara jugando cuando Harry lo quiso besar-¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?

Harry se encogió de hombros-Soy yo, ¿No es suficiente?

Louis abrió la boca para contestar, resopló viéndolo a los ojos- ¿Por qué siento que no voy a ver nada más de tu casa esta noche que tu cama?

Acercó sus labios al oído de Louis- Vas a ver también el techo, no reniegues.

Se estremeció por el aliento, pero no pudo evitar asentir de lado, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Harry lo jaló, subieron las escaleras, Louis sabía perfectamente donde estaba el cuarto de Harry, dio una mirada a los otros, pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Tu familia?, pensé que Gemma había dicho que todos estaban aquí.

-Mi madre y mi padrastro están en una cena, van a quedarse haya, Gemma esta en casa de una amiga, la casa es nuestra solamente.

Louis pellizco su mano-¿Parte de tu sorpresa?

Harry encogió los hombros llegando a su puerta-Te lo dije, no hay más sorpresa que yo, bueno acomode un poco el cuarto para ti.

Louis vio como lo soltaba y le ponía las palmas de las manos en sus ojos, Harry se puso a su espalda.

-¿Es enserió Harry?-divertido dejo que Harry lo moviera, sintió que abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos, luego la puerta se cerró.

-Es enserió Louis-le dijo sonriendo- quise darte un hermoso regalo, vi por catálogo mil cosas, pero todas las puedes comprar, no hay nada que pueda darte que no puedas comprar- beso el cuello de Louis cuando este quiso hablar- lo único que puedo darte que no puedes comprar en un poquito de tiempo de tranquilidad- le destapo los ojos, luego lo abrazo por el pecho.

Louis parpadeo, no se sorprendió de encontrar el antiguo cuarto de Harry debajo de una suave luz, había velas en la ventana y algunas más sobre la cómoda, la cama no tenía la fea colcha que Harry se empeñaba en que su madre no tirara, era la marrón que tenían en la casa, la favorita de Louis, sobre las almohadas una pequeña cajita con un moño, solo eso.

-Pensé que un poco de tranquilidad luego de estas semanas tan agitadas sería un buen regalo- Harry suspiro- eso junto a una persona que amas y que te ama.

Louis se rio bajito, dándose la vuelta se encontró con la cabeza de Harry agachada, con sus dedos lo tomo por la barbilla y la levantó-Gracias- le besó la comisura de los labios, poniéndose de nuevo de puntillas- es un adecuado regalo.

Harry sonrió y los hoyuelos se dejaron ver-¿Sí?

-Claro que sí-Louis se alejó recostándose en la cama, estiro las piernas y los brazos cerrando los ojos-pero creo que no quiero interrumpir tus planes.

-¿Qué?-confundido Harry se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-Le dijiste a todo el mundo que planeabas dormir hasta la cena, así que supongo que vamos a dormir.

Harry rodo los ojos-Voy a pasar toda la noche en esta cama, junto a ti, necesitaba que la gente no estuviera preguntándose donde diablos estaba.

-Como si con eso los detuvieras-Louis acaricio la colcha.

-No me interesa, mis planes son otros.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuáles?

Harry fue a tumbarse encima de él-¿No tienes ni una idea?

-De hecho si Harold, tengo una idea-susurró entrecerrando los ojos y peinando el cabello de Harry- me gusta que no lo lleves por todos lados.

Harry se estremeció con las caricias de Louis-Me gusta que te guste-vio por encima de la cabeza de Louis-Oh tu regalo.

Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba cuando Harry tomo la pequeña cajita de encima de las almohadas-Si es algún fetiche raro esta noche no cuentes conmigo- dijo medio bromeando- la última vez que me diste un regalo no pude sentarme bien por unos días- dijo recordando las locas ideas de Harry- no quiero pasarme navidad adolorido.

-Te escucho quejarte, pero cuando estabas sobre la mesa del comedor de la casa no decías nada-rodo los ojos Harry- no es nada raro, de hecho a riesgo de que te burles de mi por todo lo cursi que puede sonar voy a darte este regalo- suspiro sentándose en los muslos de Louis, luego lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama.

Louis curioso tomo la cajita de las enormes manos de Harry, la movió pero no sonó nada-Por favor dime que no es un anillo- le murmuró- no estoy listo para comprometerme contigo.

Harry se mordió el dedo índice, negando- No, no, el día que te diga que te comprometas conmigo no va a ser en tu cumpleaños, porque luego tendríamos que festejar el mismo día, quiero un día especial para ese momento-dijo distraídamente-¿Qué?-preguntó cuándo noto que Louis había dejado de bromear-¿Louis?

-Nada-Louis desvió un poco la mirada, lo que Harry dijo fue inesperado, lo tomo por sorpresa, tomando aire regresó a verlo- No finjas, vas a pedírmelo en otro día porque te encantas las fiestas, además que te hace pensar que serás tú, tal vez yo lo haga.

Harry sonrió cariñosamente y le pellizco una mejilla-Voy a ser yo, siempre lo hemos sabido, no importa.

Louis quiso contestarle otra cosa, pero solo negó pellizcando ahora él la mejilla de Harry- Como sea-murmuró-¿Puedo abrirlo?

Harry asintió-Claro.

Louis desato el lazo rojo que tenía la cajita, la abrió lentamente, arrugó el ceño cuando vio que no había nada, se la mostro a Harry.

-No te rías-murmuró Harry-Es una caja de deseos, hoy tienes uno- puso su mejor cara de seducción y se acercó a Louis- puedes pedir lo que quieras.

Louis lo vio fijamente, luego no pudo evitar reírse fuerte, se recostó en la cama sin para de reír-Eres un bobo.

Harry rodo los ojos y fue a buscar sus ojos-Vamos, no te rías, te lo pedí- beso la nariz de Louis antes de continuar- pídeme lo que quieras.

Louis se sonriendo mucho le tomo el rostro-¿Es solo un deseo que implique tu cuerpo sobre el mío toda la noche?

Harry negó-Si quieres que este debajo está bien.

-¿Y si solo quiero que me abraces y duermas conmigo toda la noche?-pidió Louis.

Harry arrugó el ceño-Pues si es lo que quieres… pero hice abdominales antes de que llegaras, cuando termine de bañarme, leí que si haces eso antes de hacer el amor te define muy bien los músculos, mis abdominales se ven bien- suspiro-pero si lo que quieres es dormir, está bien por mí.

-Estaba bromeando Harry-Louis le aclaró, todavía a veces Harry no podía diferenciar cuándo Louis bromeaba y cuándo no, era adorable.

-Qué alivio- Harry se puso de pie-Voy al baño, deje el lubricante ahí, espera.

Louis lo vio entrar al baño, sintió su celular vibrar, era un mensaje de su madre, contestó rápidamente, entro a Twitter y lo primero que vio fue el mensaje de su padre, lo leyó varias veces, luego cerró los ojos, cuándo Harry volvió lo encontró de esa manera.

-¿Qué pasa?-dejo la botella junto a la cabeza de Louis-¿Lou?

-Mark me dejo un mensaje-le dio su celular.

Harry lo leyó sonriendo, Mark siempre le cayó muy bien, era un buen padre y a pesar de los problemas que pudo haber tenido con Johanna siempre se preocupó mucho por Louis-Eres un gran chico de 22 años ¿Qué está mal?

Louis no contestó, así que Harry le quito el brazo, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados- Lo extraño-dijo bajito- fue difícil perder otro padre-murmuró luego.

-Pero no perdiste a Mark, vamos Lou, no quiero verte triste.

Louis asintió-No quiero que Troy me felicite-le confesó- es incómodo, no quiero que lo haga.

Harry le beso la mejilla suavemente, sabía lo contrariado que Louis se ponía cuando su padre biológico trataba de comunicarse con él, lo raro que se ponía con Mark, porque había sentido que lo abandonaba a él con el divorcio.

-Escúchame-le dijo acariciando sus manos-no piense en eso, no contestes el Tweet de Mark, ya veremos qué pasa mañana.

Louis asintió-Esta bien.

Harry lo empujo en la cama-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

-Deseo…

-No, no-lo detuvo- tienes que cerrar los ojos- si no, no se cumplen.

Louis rodo los ojos-Si lo digo en voz alta tampoco se cumplen.

-Bueno si, pero como yo lo voy a cumplir no hay problema, vamos-lo apresuro.

-Tramposo-Louis con cariño lo atrajo por el cuello para besarle los labios, luego sin alejarlo hablo- Deseo que esta noche no seamos ni Louis Tomlinson ni Harry Styles de One Direction, deseo que esta noche sea solo yo, Lou de 22 años haciendo el amor con mi novio Harold de 19, deseo que nada nos interrumpa, que me ames por horas- lo vio a los ojos- deseo que me hagas el amor tranquilamente-cerro los ojos- deseo tranquilidad.

Harry vio como sus parpados temblaban, sintiéndose muy caliente por todo el cuerpo fue a besarle justo ahí-Tus deseos son ordenes-le murmuró, Louis abrió los ojos- van a ser concedidos.

Louis se mordió el labio- ¿Ahora eres un genio de la lámpara?

-Hoy voy a ser todo lo que quieras.

Vio los ojos de Harry muy cerca de los suyos, asintiendo se besaron, juntaron sus bocas en un beso un poco desesperado, Harry lo abrazo por la cintura y Louis lo tomo de los hombros, apretándolo con sus dedos.

-Quítame la ropa-Louis le dijo mordiéndole los labios-ahora Harold.

Harry ahogo un gemido haciendo lo que quería, siempre era así, a Louis le encantaba dar órdenes y Harry no podía dejar de hacer lo que quería.

Cuándo Louis estuvo desnudo fue a quitarse la suya, pero Louis lo detuvo-Despacio-le dijo haciéndose hacia atrás para recargarse en la cabecera.

Obedeció y se quitó la ropa con sumo cuidado, sin quitarle la mirada a Louis, quien lo recorría con sus ojos azules, cuando estaba quitándose el pantalón Louis se inclinó hacia delante, con sus pequeños dedos le desabrocho la bragueta.

-Quiero que lo hagas con tus pantalones puestos-le murmuró sobre los labios, viéndolo a los ojos, se hinco e hizo que Harry bajara la cabeza- Harry, Harry-murmuró divertido cuando quiso bajar los bóxer y se dio cuenta de que el chico no llevaba- eres un buen novio.

-Nací para ser un buen novio-Harry buscó sus labios para besarlo, Louis se dejó hacer y abrazando lo por el cuello dejo que de nuevo lo tumbara contra la cama, lo cargo un poco y su trasero quedó en los muslos de Harry, pero su espalda estaba completamente en la cama-Louis-lo llamó-¿Enserió quieres que me quede con los pantalones?

Louis asintió-Solo bájalos lo necesario para que pueda estar encima.

Harry gimió besándolo-¿Quieres estar encima?-preguntó.

-Debajo, de lado, de rodillas-murmuró dejando besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry- no quiero solo una posición.

-¿Sabes lo sexy que eres?-Harry dijo deteniéndolo de los besos-¿Lo sabes?

-¿Tu sabes lo sexy que eres?-Louis le murmuró- ¿Lo sabes?

Harry tomo sus manos- Tú me pones así-le dijo- todo   
lo que soy, es por ti.

Louis negó divertido-Siempre de romántico mientras tenemos sexo- bufó antes de tomar los rizos de Harry y jalarlos un poco-Tengo otro deseo, quiero varios orgasmos.

-Eso es fácil-Harry petulante le acaricio el miembro por encima del bóxer.

Louis negó-Aún no termino, quiero varios orgasmos…- le lamio la comisura de los labios- sin que te vengas tú, yo decido cuando lo haces.

Harry jadeo al sentir las manos de Louis sacarle el miembro de los pantalones, luego los bajo hasta donde su trasero terminaba-Eres el cumpleañero, son tus deseos, voy a cumplirlos.

*  
La primera vez que Louis tuvo un orgasmo esa noche estaba encima de Harry, montando suavemente, mientras Harry le tomaba el rostro para que no dejara de verlo, luego se corrió sobre el pecho de Harry, estremeciéndose.

-Feliz Cumpleaños-Harry todavía duro le murmuró en su oído.

*

La segunda vez tenía a Harry encima, con los dedos de este presionando una y otra vez en su entrada, estaba sudado, aunque todavía llevaba el gorro en la cabeza, no quiso quitárselo, era como una tregua, Harry se quedaba con los pantalones mientras él se quedaba con el gorro.

-Más rápido-pidió Louis tomando la muñeca de Harry y haciendo que le penetrara más con los dedos-Así…

Se vino sobre su pecho, mientras Harry le besaba el vientre para poder limpiarlo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños-volvió a decir Harry besándole los labios, Louis pudo sentir en su propio vientre el miembro de Harry duro, caliente, sonrió capturando los labios carnosos de Harry.

*

-Harold-Louis estiro su cabello para que Harry abriera los ojos-voy a hacerlo en tu boquita-le murmuró pasando su pulgar por los labios de Harry que estaban enroscados en el miembro de Louis.

Harry asintió y se puso en cunclillas y con sus manos apretó la orilla de la cama. Louis estaba sentado justo en esa orilla, Harry volvió a meterse el miembro y succiono sintiendo un placer enorme al escuchar los jadeos de Louis.

-Veo mi miembro en tu mejilla-le dijo Louis llevando su dedo hasta la mejilla de Harry donde se marcaba la punta del miembro de Louis cada vez que se hundía- muérdeme un poco.

Harry lo hizo, Louis murmuró maldiciones antes de correrse en su boca, tragó lo más que pudo, luego Louis salió de su boca y se apretó para poder llenarle un poco el rostro, sonriendo dejo que le llenara las mejillas, abrió la boca y lo recibió de nuevo, lamiendo para dejarlo limpio.

-Feliz Cumpleaños-murmuró apoyando su cabeza contra el muslo caliente de Louis, el chico solo asintió acariciándole la cabeza.

Louis tuvo su tercer orgasmo.

*

Cuándo Harry pudo correrse como quería, estaba sentado en los muslos de Louis, en la cama, su espalda pegaba en el pecho sudado de Louis, se veía en el espejo, veía la mano derecha de Louis bajar una y otra vez en su miembro duro, se sentía a punto de explotar.

-Lou…-llevó su mano hacía atrás, acerco el rostro de Louis y beso sus labios- déjame por favor, voy a explotar.

Louis asintió, lo hizo que se pusiera de pie, luego le bajo los pantalones y el mismo se hecho sobre la cama boca abajo-Dentro de mí-le murmuró- vamos.

Harry no tardó en hacer justo eso, tomo el lubricante y paso sus dedos por la entrada de Louis, le levantó el trasero, sin tanto cuidado como hubiera querido comenzó a adentrarse en su cuerpo.

-Mmm-Louis se mordió los labios- se siente bien.

-No voy a durar-le dijo Harry- lo siento, estoy a punto de venirme- lo penetro por completo y dejo sus labios en el oído de Louis- Lou…

-No te preocupes-Louis dijo entre gemidos- no voy a volver a tener una erección, solo quiero que lo hagas dentro de mí, que me dejes calientito para toda la noche.

Harry se corrió cuándo Louis termino de decir eso, se aferró al pecho de Louis, lo embistió suavemente mientras se derramaba-Dios santo…-dijo sin aliento- fue genial…

Louis asintió-Gracias.

Harry se quitó de encima, tomando su mano le beso   
los nudillos- Tu placer es mi placer Lou- le dio una mordida en la mano cuando Louis quiso reírse- Te amo- dijo acercando su rostro al de Louis- cada día de los últimos tres años te he amado, no puedo parar de hacerlo.

Louis sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Harry, que estaba roja- Yo tampoco puedo.

Decidieron apagar las veladoras y dejar la habitación un poco a oscuras, Harry se puso el suéter que había llevado, Louis se puso una pijama de Harry, hacía un poco de frio así que se recostaron abrazados, frente a frente.

-¿Fue un buen regalo?-Harry preguntó-De todos modos te compre algunas cosas que van a llegar a la casa de Londres.

Louis le tapó la boca-Esto fue genial, pasarla contigo es genial, no puedo pedir nada más.

-No puedo creer que ya tengas 22 años-Harry murmuró- mi madre dice que la edad perfecta para comprometerse es a los 22 años.

-Tu hermana tiene más de 22 años, supongo que tu madre está decepcionada-Louis le dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy haciéndote una promesa en estos momentos-Harry le dijo y Louis abrió los ojos- en algún momento del próximo año voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo, no sé qué día, no sé cómo, pero en tu próximo cumpleaños va a haber un anillo aquí- le dijo tocando el dedo anular de su mano izquierda- ¿Esta bien?

Louis tardó un momento en contestar-¿En qué universo yo te diría que lo que acabas de decir está mal?-bufó-enserió Harold, a veces dices mucha mierda.

Harry beso sus labios-Eso es un sí para mí-lo abrazo muy fuerte-duérmete así conmigo.

-Oh, así que ahora si vas a dormir hasta la cena-Louis dijo abrazándolo de vuelta.

-No, de hecho a las ocho tengo que despertarme para recoger unos regalos, además Gemma llega a las nueve-murmuró a Louis.

-Yo me voy a las ocho.

Abrió los ojos y noto que Louis se mordía los labios- ¿Tan pronto?

-Lo siento-Louis se apresuró a decir-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a casa? Mi mamá quiere verte, además mis hermanas…

-Shh-Harry lo detuvo-Quizá me dé una vuelta, no quiero dramas en tu cumpleaños-le confesó- voy a darte la otra parte de tu deseo, tranquilidad, por eso hoy estuvimos juntos, para que mañana la pases con la gente con la que puedes salir y que te tomes fotos.

-Harry…

-Esta noche eres mío, mañana eres del mundo entero, pero hoy no, ahora vamos a dormir.

Louis asintió, apoyo su frente contra el pecho de Harry-Te amo Harold- murmuró cerrando los ojos- todas las cosas que haces por mí son hermosas, tengo muy buena suerte.

Harry acaricio su cabeza, sintió los dedos de los pies de Louis pegarle cerca de sus piernas, casi al final, Louis era tan pequeñito para el que no podía enganchar sus pies con los tobillos.

-Duérmete ya, mi niño grande-Harry canturreo.

-Voy a ser por siempre joven- murmuró Louis- siempre voy a tener que ponerme de puntillas para besar a mi novio.

Se rieron bajito, luego no tardaron en quedarse dormidos y a la mañana siguiente se despidieron en la puerta de la casa de Harry.

Louis tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para besar a Harry.

No es que a alguno le importara.

*

NdA: Estaba cenando y dije: “Quiero un OS del cumple de Louis”, así que simplemente me puse a escribir, es lo que en mi mente esta pasando, ojala fuera verdad, quiero creer que la están pasando juntos.

Real:

*El Tweet de Harry sobre dormir todo el día

*El Tweet de Mark Tomlinson (A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E)

*Gemma puso un Tweet diciendo que todos los Styles estaban en casa, así que… yo solamente uní eso con el hecho de que Holmes Chapel está a media hora de Doncaster… ? 

* Se me hizo completamente innecesario que Harry nos restregara en la cara que iba a dormir todo el día en esta fecha, porque así no habría problema en que no hay fotos, porque esta “dormido”, lo mejor que puede pasar es que no haya fotos de Louis en su cumpleaños, porque así no habrá de Harry, porque la pasaran juntos, punto final!, 

 

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LOUIS TOMLINSON!! 

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
